Zen Mindset
by Zero Starlight
Summary: A short fic featuring my OC Zen and Pinkie Pie. This is probably as close to a Clopfic as I'm ever going to go. Enjoy.


Note; Zen is Blind, so now you know.

Zen Mindset By: Zero_Starlight

"Pinkie? Where did you go? Pinkie?" I stumbled, nearly falling to the floor.

"Over here, you silly billy!" I heard the bubbly tone of Pinkie Pie call down from her room at the Cakes house. I carefully made my way to the stairs, feeling my way around. It would be just like Pinkie to forget...

"Can you help me out, Pink?" I asked, and I heard her gasp, followed by the sound of hooves down the stairs.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Zen! I got so excited to show you your ultra special super duper amazing-"

I cut her off. "Pinkie? A hoof please?"

She giggled and put a hoof on my hand. I carefully grabbed on, my fingers instinctively moving about, feeling and memorizing the texture, and weight. My index finger and thumb found the soft pad underneath the hoof, rubbing softly.

Pinkie giggled and I could hear her breath coming faster. "Zen..." She said, "That tickles!"

With Pinkie's help, I made it to her room, and she led me over to what I assumed was her bed. She sat me down, told me to wait, and walked away. With nothing else to do, I crossed my legs, rocking back and forth slightly, singing quietly.

"I set my sails, fly the wind it will take me, back to my home... Sweet Home... Lie on my back, clouds are making way for me, I'm comin' home, Sweet Home. I see, your star, you left it burning for me... Mother, I'm here~... Eyes open wide, feel your heart and it's glowing, I'm welcome home... Sweet home... I take your hand... now you'll never be lonely~... not when I'm home, sweet home... I see your star... you left it burning for me. Mother, I'm here..."

As I finished, I heard the soft tapping of hooves together, and I blushed.

Pinkie spoke softly, "That was beautiful, Zen... I don't know why you're so set against singing to a crowd."

I felt her climb onto the bed and nuzzle close to me. I pulled her into a hug and leaned back, relaxing on the bed.

"I... j-just..." I stumbled, trying to find the words I needed.

Pinkie nuzzled against me, humming a tune.

She began singing, her muzzle close to my face, "I dig my hole, you build a wall... I dig my hole, you build a wall~... Someday that wall is gonna fall..." She rubbed my hand, "Sing along Zen..."

So I sang along.

"Goin' build that city on a hill... Goin' build that city on a hill~... One day those tears are gonna spill~... So build that wall, and, build it strong, cuz', we'll be there be-fore, to, long..."

As we finished, I felt Pinkie shift, laying down on me, and she pressed her lips to mine.

She tasted as much as you might expect of someone who ate sweets at all times, a delicious blend of sweetness and sugar. She giggled into the kiss and rolled over, leaving me laying on top of her.

I pulled away, and blushed. "What was that for?"

I heard her giggle quietly, and felt her breath on my face as she leaned in closer. "Does a mare need a reason to kiss her boyfriend now?"

I blushed, looking what I sincerely hoped was away from Pinkie. "N-no! Of course not! It was just so sudden and-" She cut me off with her lips.

After a few minutes she pulled away, breath more heavily. "Zen..." She said, her voice guttural. I made a noise of surprise as Pinkie tackled me again, pressing mouth to mine, her tongue forcing it's way into my mouth.

Apparently the flavors from the kiss earlier where only a prelude to the complex mixture I was presented with as our tongues danced. I groaned into the kiss and she giggled, rubbing the palm of one of her hooves against my face.

She broke the kiss again, and I suddenly realized just how little air I had taken in over the last few minutes. Pinkie laughed as I gasped like a fish out of water. I put an end to that by planting my mouth on the soft flesh of her neck, only slightly surprised to find that she tasted of cotton candy.

She moaned in pleasure as my hands deftly rubbed her flanks, loosening knots that had formed from her constant moving around.

"Zeeeeen..." She slurred, and I could feel her melting into the bed, all the tension leaving her at once. I lifted my head up, looking what I hoped was the direction of her face.

"Yes Pinkie?"

She wrapped her hooves around me and pulled me down, hugging me as if I were some kind of giant plush toy. And indeed, she seemed to confirm this as she fell asleep with the words, "Mr. Zen will keep me safe..."

Seeing as there was no way I was going to get out of Pinkie's grip, let alone find my way home without a guide of some kind, I simply wrapped my arms around Pinkie, and planted a kiss on her forehead, causing her to giggle quietly.

"I love you Pinkie..."

"Wuv you too Mr. Zenny..."

END

Authors Note: Hopefully you enjoyed, and I'll see you in the future! Ya'll come back now, you hear? Bye Bye! ByeBye ByeBye!

Bye. 


End file.
